Cool Cat
Cool Cat is the primary protagonist of Cool Cat saves the kids. He is a 8-10 year old child. He is the son of Daddy Derek, and Mama Cat Cool Cat is extremely brave, while also being extremely smart and careful. He is known to defend his friends against Butch the bully, who bullies him and Maria relentlessly, but also is known to be cautious to his friends, in some cases warning them of potential safety hazards, such as going into city streets without looking both ways to ensure safety. Bio Early Life It is unknown how old Cool Cat is, however judging by the assumed ages of the children he interacts with, such as Butch and Maria, it can be assumed that Cool Cat is approximately 8-10 years old. He appears to be the child of Daddy Derek and Mama Cat. It is likely his upbringing contributed to his morals and behavior, with it being heavly implied that he was taught much of what he knows by his parent's and teachers. Interesingly, despite Daddy Derek being a older man, likely being in his fifties, Cool Cat is extremely young, implying Cool Cat may have been born later in Daddy Derek's life. Personality Cool cat is an extremely healthy and energetic young cat, a shining example in his community and a role model that all his friends hope to achieve. He is extremely friendly, and "cool", having many good friends and being well loved by his community. He is also extremely smart, doing math equations and reading/writing fluently. He also is extremely protective of those close to him, once managing to chase Butch the Bully after he stole some candy from Babies. His bravery does however put him in some dangerous situations, as at one point he confronted Butch the Bully after he illegally obtained a firearm. Luckily, the police arrived before butch could do any damage. However, this does demonstrate that Cool Cat's bravery does put him in dangerous situations, and can lead him to put himself into careless situations. This is also demonstrated in another scene, where despite warning his friends to not go into the street without "Looking both ways", he ran into the street without doing this to chase Butch the Bully after he stole candy from babies. Cool Cat also appears to be somewhat narcissistic; as despite caring for his friends, he also appears to wear many shirts saying he is the "Coolest Cat" , he has various pictures in his room suggesting this same purpose, however this may simply be that, due to Daddy Derek's pride in cool cat, he often puts up various "Motivational" images in cool cat's room, and also buy's him encouraging clothing. Appearance Cool Cat appears to be quite tall for his age, being considerably taller than Daddy Derek, or Maria. He also appears to have orange fur, and completely black eyes. Interestingly, he only has three fingers on each hand, despite the fact that the actor has 5 fingers on each hand. This suggests the actor was forced to fit more than one finger into each "Cool Cat finger" He wears various Cool Cat shirts, some of which simply have his name, while others have a photo of him and some text, such as "Cool Cat loves you". Gallery Kewlket.jpeg|A picture of cool cat maxresdefault (1).jpg|Cool Cat, in his home Coolcat.png|A picture of cool cat, on his green screen in his music video. Currently the green screen is set to an urban scene